GaMe Of HeArTs
by PoisonOrange
Summary: Derek and Casey got stuck in a twisted game they use people just to make eachother jelous and break so many hearts in the process, Lizzie isn't the same. Edwin inst even close to being Edweirdow and Marti is so unMarti like. now its up to derek. not sad!


**Okay for those who care I am putting 'Aspen Horror' on hiatus and I am going to delete it within a week. No one is really interested anymore. I love the story I love the plot, but its just not impressing anyone so I might rewrite it but I just don't know yet. This is a one shot in the whole family's P.O.V. but mainly DEREK'S. its kind of a song fic but not really and it was inspired by ****She's a lady**** by**** Forever the Sickest Kids. **** If you want to understand listen to it I love it and it is Dasey.-ema :O) **

**PS: my new word is trallalahaha and my bff Syndi's is bullshark**

**Disclaimer: yea I wish!!**

I'm in love with the girl I hate, we fight constantly and on a daily basis she is crying in her room over some stupid thing I did or said to her. One of the other family members will come down and give me a sarcastic 'did you scream enough to make her cry?'. Every one is very sick of us well me mainly. She always says 'your not worth my time' then storms off to her room. I've never cared I would find some blonde slut to make out with, until my heart caves in and I wish blondie was Casey. Then I go home to find her making out with Noel or Max even Sam even though they broke up. So it became our silent battle we would play with each other's emotions. Then take advantage of other nice, innocent people for our own sick pleasure so we could win an even sicker game. We knew what we were doing but some how it was impossible to stop. Our game was like morphine we had to win or else we were just a waste of time. Our family were so disappointed. Our friends ignored us sick with out behavior. Girls no longer swarmed me and guys stopped flirting with Casey, but we still went at it. Finally after weeks we were down to each other we both wanted the gold. Both of us were finally single and our game was coming to a close. Every one knew of our game and no one was going to date us until it was over. We had broken so many hearts just for our sick pleasure we can never take back all the pain we caused. Our family is disgusted with us and we are just letting pass. We have neglected our family and friends for months my poor Smarti hates me she addresses me as 'Icky Poophead' and Edwin wont even look at me he is so depressed. I think Lizzie took it the worst she went to her sister for everything, now Lizzie is dark she hardly talks to anyone and I think she cuts herself she doesn't have any friends she's even blocking Edwin out. Lizzie quit soccer, Edwin stopped being Edwin and Marti was princess/cat no longer. Dad and Nora lost their forgetful, fun loving, bubbly personalities. We didn't care about our effect on the family we never did. Lizzie is now 17 and heading into drugs, sex and alcohol. Edwin is also 17 and has shoved himself into school he has no friends no hobbies no anything but school. Me and Casey went onto the same college and still see it as the competition and now with more people we will never have to stop our little game. On and on we go. Until one day when finally I let her win I just couldn't do it I finally realized my family was more important that this stupid competition. I miss Smarti, Ed, Liz, Dad, and Nora the way they were so now I am on my way back home to see them. I don't think they will forgive me and I know I can't take it back. Ever. Marti is thirteen I don't think she could forgive me and Ed will take convincing as will the McDonald girls. I 'forgot' to tell Casey it was over so she will hate me but I really don't care. I came to my childhood home. Lizzie answered but once she saw me she just turned around and walked away leaving the door open for my entrance. After three hours I walked into Edwin's room in the attic.

"Hey Ed?" I walked into his room and he was on his bed reading a history book. He looked up briefly and gave a short 'Derek' in response. I walked over and sat next to him so he closed the book and looked at me expectantly. "Look Ed I know I can never take back what I did and I'm not looking for you to forgive me in a day but I really want to be your brother again. Smarti is never going to forgive me and I miss you Ed. This isn't you. You were always smart but you used to spy on me and do magic tricks and dance all the time. I just feel like I took you away from you and I can't handle the new Venturi's and the new McDonald's gotta go Lizzie is my next stop." he gave me a hug and I returned it I love my little brother as annoying as he is.

"I missed you Derek, the real you as much as you push me around and tackle me I still think you are a great brother. It will take me a while to forgive you though." he said

"Thanks. Be Edwin please or I might have to beat ya." I punched his arm and he just smiled.

"If you be Derek. Now go see Liz I need my best friend back."

"Then come with me you wuss." I said hitting him again and we got up to see Lizzie. She needs a sister but sometimes brothers are all ya got.

"Hey Liz." I said as me and Ed walked into her room. She was on the computer myspaceing her friends. She closed her page and glared at us for being in her room. "Me and Ed want the old Lizzie back we realize its been four years and we realize you need Casey but we want you back and we aren't going to leave you alone until we get her back." she glared again.

"Your going to be here a long time." she's pissed.

"No I'm not. Listen Lizzie I need the fun loving Lizzie back you were great we all loved you. Marti hates me and I am on a mission to get this family back to happy land. Preferably before Monday since I have exams. If the family returns to family I can get Casey back to Casey but I want you to be genuine not fake for me so if you really don't want to change thats okay but I would love it if you did. I am sorry Lizzie really. I miss you." I begged for her forgiveness and Edwin decided to step in.

"Is this really what you want Liz? Let me fill you in on something here, your not just affecting yourself you are effecting the whole family. Lizzie when I first saw you cut yourself I died my best friend in the whole world was hurting herself because other people had hurt her and there was nothing I could do about it. I wanted to help I wanted to hug you and say its alright but you shut me out. You stopped being Lizzie so I stopped being Edwin. I love you Lizzie don't be like this anymore. Be my best friend again before its too late." he looked like he was about to cry there was so much emotion in his voice. Lizzie looked strong at first but then started bawling half way through and when he was done she flung herself on him almost knocking him over he hugged her back and buried his head in her hair. She kept mumbling I'm so sorry and I went to find Marti. I checked the whole house before I found her in her room. It looked so bad it was all black and had no personality she was sitting on her bed in blakc jeans with a plain gray top.

"My god do you have a personality? This is so boring I want to die or puke." I said and started gaging I saw a small smile but it only lasted like a millisecond.

"Do you have a soul?" she quipped.

"My Smarti had a personality she acted like a cat one day and a princess the next. She loved me with all her heart and I was the center of her whole world and she was the apple of my eye. I love my Smarti no matter what."

"I loved my Smerek he had a nice personality he bossed me around every now and then but I liked it. He was the center of my whole world I wanted to be just like him he was my big brother and I love him to death. I don't love Derek the one who dates a different girl every night and doesn't spend a second at home because he is too busy for me. I don't like the Derek who thinks a competition is more important than me." she said tears in her eyes.

"I don't like Derek either." I said before sitting down and hugging her tight. "If I ever see Derek again I am beating him into pulp just like any boyfriend you ever have. Which is why I demand you keep a picture of me on your backpack, binder, shirt and pencils. Scare em off." she laughed and hugged me tighter.

"I love you and I forgive you." she said and I smiled ear to ear as we pulled away.

"So you want me to get Dad, Nora and Casey back to normal?" I asked and she gave me a 'duh' and we walked back to Lizzie's room to formulate a plan. Four hours, a hurt back and an evil plan later we were done. Our plan took all of us but I had the riskiest job I had to get Casey back to normal and to the house before Friday. She couldn't fake it either. It all had to be real so I took Lizzie, Marti and Ed to my house for a few days so we could all jump on Casey together. So the next day we went to her house once she opened the door and saw us she tried to slam it back in our faces but I stopped it.

"Oh no you don't we need to talk." I said sternly and we all walked into her house to find the remains of a party or something. Then six men and three girls walked out of the bedroom and all of them gave Casey a kiss on the lips before leaving. I know she doesn't have a roommate so they mush be her 'sex buddies' ad frankly that sickens me. "Hey Case can you not be a whore in front of you brothers and sisters?" she glared and started making out with man five and I told the kids to wait in the car. I walked straight up to the two and pulled them apart. I punched the guy in the face and grabbed Casey and hauled her into her room. Then shut the door and locked it. "Casey you are a slut you disgust me and I am done with this game of ours. You know it was just to mess with each other because I used to be in love with you. Now I don't know you." she looked pretty pissed.

"Yea all this coming from the world's biggest playboy. You only liked me for my body I was like old news when you got that skanky blonde so I moved on." she was wrong I loved her for her dorky self and now she is some scary thing. I wanted every skank to be her.

"You didn't move on you started dating tons of guys and playing with their hearts. A lot of those guys would have liked you anyways. I liked you for you the weird, Klutzilla/grade grubber. Your family will always love you no matter what. This game of ours is hurting them so much you know Lizzie started cutting herself and Edwin isn't Edweirdo without her. Marti has no personality without us being us. My dad and your mom are blank they are so boring. You need to pull your act together if not for them then for yourself. Get dressed and meet us in the car in ten." I said and walked out even if she doesn't want to be her old self she will pull it together for her them. Twenty minutes later she met us in the car.

"Hey I got plans so can you make this quick." Casey asked and I saw the pain in Lizzie's eyes.

"Yea it will be over the second you look in your sister's eyes and feel something." I said and Lizzie started crying. Edwin and Marti started hugging her. Casey looked made of stone her eyes were cold and unforgiving.

"Thats all you want? Me to say sorry or actually feel sorry?" she asked and I was truly disappointed and disgusted.

"You don't feel sorry that you have taken everything from them? Lizzie quit soccer no one was there to push her on when things went wrong. Lizzie had sex before she was ready no one was there to tell her no. Lizzie started underage drinking no one was there to scold her over and over on it. Lizzie is hurt and its all your fault. I took responsibility for my actions and I am sorry now its your turn." Lizzie started crying harder and I could see Casey fighting tears she is sorry they need to talk it out alone. So I drove to the nearest park and let them have their time. Edwin was so worried and Marti looked a little scared.

**Casey P.O.V. **

"Lizzie-" I started but she cut me off she was still crying.

"No Casey. I don't like this you are not my sister anymore you are some messed up chick on the side of the street. Derek actually made me feel better he defended me and he took the time to get this family back together. You don't even love us anymore. Edwin loves me and protects me he is my best friend. I am not going to hurt myself anymore and I am not going to cry over you your not worth my tears." she said then got up and ran away. I know I effected them but I never really cared. I love Derek and I thought if I dressed different and started seeing tons of guys he would get jealous but it turned into a game of hearts. We hurt everyone. He fixed his half and I think its time to fix mine or I will never get the prize. Derek's heart.

**Edwin's P.O.V.**

Lizzie came running towards me all of a sudden and almost knocked me over she was crying more than ever now. I sunk down in the grass with her in my arms after like thirty minutes Derek showed up next to us and sat down next to me.

"Lizzie what happened?" I asked gently I didn't want to hurt her. Derek and Casey did enough damage what was there motive? Hurt each other? Or us? Its so obvious they loved each other but they made this game where they hurt each other, their dates, their families and isolate their friends. Derek almost quit hockey and Casey did quit dance. They are so stupid some times.

"I've never talked to her like that Ed." was all she said yet it was enough I knew the talk was bad and Lizzie might have been harsh or screamed. Casey needed it. About an hour later we decided to leave the park we couldn't find Casey and Lizzie had fallen asleep five minutes after her sob fest. I picked Lizzie up and carried her to the car we were just about to drive away when Derek spotted Casey on the swing set and went to talk to her. I hope they just sort it out I am so done with games and I need to get back to normal or I might freak.

**Derek's P.O.V. **

I walked over to Casey and sat down in the swing next to her we sat in silence for a few minutes before she broke it.

"She hates me. I ruined her life. You took responsibility for your actions and did something to fix them now its mine turn." was all she said before she walked back to the car and this time sat next to Lizzie in the backseat and hugged her. I fallowed and drove to our parents house soon enough we will have the whole Venturi/McDonald clan working full speed back to normal.

**Lizzie P.O.V **

The next morning I was woken by Casey singing to me like when we were younger and mom was gone a lot and I knew she was Casey again. I don't even care about what happened the past is the past we all need to move on if we keep this over our heads then its never going to end I just need it to be over. I am so glad I have Ed back in my life he really is my best friend and he will always be there for me. I mean just last night he held me for hours at a time when all I did was cry and he didn't complain or question it once. I think I might... nah to far fetched and I don't think Mom and George would be thrilled.

"Hey Case." I whispered and she nearly jumped off my bed.

"Oh my god Liz you nearly killed me." she said as she got up and pulled me up with her. "Okay we got breakfast with the family in five minutes get dressed get down." then she left and I continued to get ready.

**Casey P.O.V. **

I just had a short talk with Lizzie, I don't think she has truly forgiven me yet but its a start. I already talked to Ed and Marti, Edwin was really mad for what I did to Liz but he said he still likes me and he isn't too mad. I think he will forgive me when Lizzie tells him to, the are so in sync with each other. Marti was just glad to have her family back, she didn't want to waste time being sad or mad. Mom and George were freaked to see us all happy and acting like we used to long before the 'game' of me and Derek. Eventually they went back to there almost normal selves. They will never truly be back to normal but its a very good start. I really miss Emily I don't think we could fix our friendship if I tried, I just ditched her all of a sudden and for the skank crowd. Kids at school made fun of her for not even being able to keep friends with a keener like me. Derek and Sam were friends again instantly since Derek never quit the hockey team and guys are so melodramatic. Me and Derek still need to talk though, to get to the bottom of our so-called 'feelings' that got us into this mess in the first place. I am not looking forward to the talk at all technically I won since A. I had way more guys than he had girls and B. he decided on a forfeit for the family. We are going to have to talk even if we avoid it, Mom and George will make sure of that. My mom actually said that her and George would rather us just kiss and get it over with than play these odd games. I made the mistake of saying ' hey then we will be related!' I didn't get a very nice look implying me and Derek would be married in the future. Being married seems almost impossible since we haven't spoken a word since that night at the park and its been a week. I am leaving today and my mom planned it so me and Derek would be all alone to talk about our feelings. I am slightly mad because I didn't want to talk to him, but then I devised the perfect plan. Now I just need to put it into action. An hour later I was finally ready, I walked into Derek's room, shut the door and locked it. He looked up from where he sat on the bed with his mouth hanging open in the perfect 'O' I almost laughed at the sight but I have a plan.

**Derek P.O.V.**

"Hey Derek." Casey said as she came over and straddled my waist. Just a second ago she walked in here wearinf only this thin white button-up that only covered half her stomach and bright blue panties with a matching blue bra still visible through the shirt.

"H-hey C-casey." why am I stuttering? Oh god she is rocking her hips she is so fucking hot. She leaned into me and whispered in my ear.

"We are going to talk about feelings." Damn. "So how do you feel Derek?" oh god would she stop doing that I can't think under this condition. Well I can but I think I want to keep this PG-13.

"You are evil." was all I said before I flipped her over and straddled her. I kissed her and rubbed her sides. "How do you feel Case?" she just moaned and I wore a triumphant smirk. "I always win Case just accept it."

"Never." she took off her shirt and I was at loss for words she had the perfect body, we fit perfectly.

**Casey P.O.V. **

I am so winning he can't resist me and frankly I can't resist him either.

"So now its strip tease?" he joked and took off his shirt. I wanted to jump him at that point or lick his abs seriously hockey has really built him.

"Well how can it be strip tease when all I have to do is take off my bra and panties?" I asked and he gave me a disbelieving look. So I unhooked my bra and lowered my underwear. He pulled me towards him and we helped each other finish getting undressed. He entered me slowly and sped up and up till we both came. Then he laid down next to me and I snuggled closer to his warm body. He is seriously the best guy I have ever 'been' with and all I want is more not sexually or even kissing I just love him as him we are so different but the same.

"Weren't we supposed to be talking about our feelings?" he asked and I started laughing.

"Yea."

"Well then I love you, I have loved you since the first time you called me an insensitive jerk." he said and l laughed more.

"I have loved you since you called me Space Case." I said and he kissed me again. "I got what I wanted."

"What was that?"

"Well the entire time I was trying to change my motive was just for you to love me, your heart was always the prize I wasn't competing with you I was competing with them. They had you and I wanted you." I said and he laughed and kissed my head.

"Okay baby. Just remember you are my Casey no one else's." he kissed me again.

"Okay boyfriend." he laughed and I kissed him.


End file.
